


Don't You Wanna See a Man Up Close?

by yibaek (sparkinski)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Model Baekhyun, Nude Modeling, Photographer Yixing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinski/pseuds/yibaek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks Yixing is a creep for wanting nude models for his latest project. Everyone but Baekhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Wanna See a Man Up Close?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was thrown together in less than a day after a friend lowkey tortured me on twitter with this idea, and I couldn't get it out of my head, so voila! I hope y'all enjoy.

Anyone could walk in on this.

_His phone rings with a call from an unknown number. A reluctant answer, “Hello?”_

_“Hi,” a warm voice rings through his ear. “I’m calling about the bulletin you posted in the art center? I’m Baekhyun, and I think I’d like to get naked for you.”_

Yixing can't keep his mouth to himself. The lips under his are responsive to every little move he makes. It’s _addicting_.

He tastes like coffee and cinnamon, and Yixing has never developed an appetite for something so quickly.

_Yixing is skeptical about this Baekhyun._

_He’s the only one who has bothered to respond to his advertisement, and he_ gets _that it’s strange, a college student photographer looking for nude models, but this is a project Yixing has put his heart and soul into. He had more faith in his fellow students than this._

_He starts planning a new project because no one seems to get it, and he doesn't think this one guy who has called will either._

Deft hands unbutton his shirt until it’s hanging open and draping around the nearly naked body beneath him, and Yixing draws the most beautiful sounds from him with his teeth while those deft hands explore the newly exposed skin appreciatively.

“Agh, you’re a biter,” Baekhyun groans, but his bare legs slip around Yixing’s petite waist and his fingers tug Yixing’s hair harder anyway.

Yixing hums. “Should I stop?” He nibbles an ear.

“God, no. Don't you _dare_.”

_One last lighting fixture still needs to be hooked up when Baekhyun arrives at the designated campus photography studio, so Yixing is distracted when he enters the room. “Hi,” the photographer says into the lamp in front of him. “Baekhyun, right? I just need to fix… ah! There.” Yixing grins over his personal triumph and turns to face his… client?_

_Only he doesn't expect to be blindsided by such an incredibly good-looking human. Perfectly messy, light brown hair, sparkling blue eyes--contacts, Yixing thinks--and the smile that stretches across his face is nothing if not breathtaking. He’s dressed casually, in blue jeans and a white button-up shirt, scarily similar to Yixing’s black jeans and pale blue button-up._

_“Yes, I’m Baekhyun.” A pause. “So you’re Yixing. I’ve heard a lot about you.”_

_Yixing huffs, then. “Yes, I’m sure. The resident creep who just wants an excuse to see everyone naked-”_

_“About your talent, Yixing-ssi.” Baekhyun’s grinning again. “I’ve seen some of your work. It’s captivating.”_

_“You have?” Yixing has barely had any contact with this guy._

_And that grin is apparently never going to go away. “I did my research before I called you. I wanted to make sure I wasn't being pranked, you know. Anyway. You’re really good. I really liked the series you did with the stray dogs. You ended up turning it into a temporary program, right? For people to adopt them?”_

_“Aye.” Yixing’s a little overwhelmed, this guy talks a lot and he_ researched _him, but before he can give a better answer, Baekhyun is walking over to the studio couch and sitting, patting the spot next to him._

_“Come on. We should get to know each other a little before we work together, right?”_

“You talk _so_ much,” Yixing only half-complains, interrupting Baekhyun’s rambling about the things he wants the elder to do to him. “Someone’s going to hear you.”

Yixing is achingly hard in his jeans, so he slides a hand under Baekhyun’s ass, gripping it appreciatively, and gently grinds their clothed hips together. They both moan and Baekhyun brokenly asks, “Is that a- _ah-_ is that a threat or a promise?”

_Baekhyun reveals that he’s seven months younger than Yixing, a musical theatre major, and his favorite food is pizza._

_He’s so open and friendly and flirty and Yixing finds himself unwillingly drawn in. He didn't expect this. He didn't expect to_ get to know _Baekhyun and actually be interested in getting to know more. He thought they would awkwardly jump right into the nude photography and call it a day._

_Yixing doesn't realize how much he had relaxed into the couch while chatting until Baekhyun starts unbuttoning his shirt. Yixing straightens his posture in surprise, moving to the edge of his seat._

_He had managed to forget for a short moment why they’re here._

_There’s a moment of hesitation in Baekhyun’s movements, but it doesn't appear to be because of Yixing’s sudden jumpiness. “Obviously I read your mission statement,” he says. “But… well I’d really like to hear the point of your project from you. Why you’re doing this.”_

_“Oh.” Yixing actually relaxes, smiling. “Yes, of course. It’s-. I was raised to see beauty in everything. I’m certain my parents meant it as more of a “there’s a reason for everything” way but. It just sort of manifested as I grew older into this belief that beauty really does exist everywhere, in everything and everyone.” He shrugs. “Since coming here, I’ve noticed the standards placed on people. How it’s only_ really _acceptable if you cut carbs from your diet and use your gym membership every day and have flawless skin. Look like an idol. But there’s so much more than that.”_

_Baekhyun’s eyes are sparkling prettily, seemingly entranced by Yixing’s spiel, but then mirth is there too. “So nude photography?”_

_“Nudity is taboo, when it shouldn't be.” Yixing bites his lip, eyes cast to the ceiling as he searches for proper words. “It’s about people feeling comfortable in their own skin. How people_ should _feel comfortable in their own skin. People hide their imperfections with clothes and makeup when they shouldn't feel the need to.”_

_A moment of silence passes between them, astonishingly comfortable, and then Baekhyun nods, confident. “Okay.”_

“How are you real, _how are you real_ , oh my god.” Baekhyun’s babbling has gotten less coherent now that their grinding hips have picked up a slow, steady rhythm and Yixing is panting and moaning into his ear.

Baekhyun shoves Yixing’s jeans past his hips, the friction is so much better, and Yixing can press harder, more insistently.

Their sweat-slick torsos make the slide of their bodies easy.

_Yixing awkwardly parts from the couch when Baekhyun continues undressing, moving to fiddle with his camera settings and test the lighting. He’ll still have to adjust everything once Baekhyun’s actually in the shot, but pre-adjustments will make everything run smoother._

_He sees Baekhyun naked for the first time through his camera lens. The younger had obviously decided to take advantage of Yixing’s distraction by stepping on to the set while his eye was attached to his camera._

_Yixing gulps and doesn't move for a moment. Baekhyun is biting his lip, shy and blushing and beautiful. The photographer clicks his camera shutter immediately._

_“Yah, you're starting already?!” Baekhyun chuckles nervously and glances around the pale gray backdrop and floor._

_Yixing hesitantly raises from behind his camera after making final tweaks to the settings, stepping over to his laptop to make sure the photo transferred smoothly. He smiles a little. “Shy Baekhyun seemed like a rarity. I thought I should capture proof that it exists.”_

_At that, Baekhyun genuinely laughs. It’s loud, bright, infectious. Yixing is back in position in a flash, zooming in and snapping another picture, unable to stop the grin on his own face._

_Baekhyun playfully snarls._

_Yixing laughs and takes a picture._

_He never expected this to be so easy._

Yixing’s face is buried in Baekhyun’s neck, sucking bruises on to his otherwise flawless skin, tracing the line of Baekhyun’s collarbone, tongueing the freckle at the very center.

He fleetingly ponders how the younger man’s hands can be everywhere at once, searing Yixing’s skin with every touch, press, and scratch.

It distracts him to the point that he doesn't even realize Baekhyun’s hand has dipped into his boxer briefs until it’s wrapped around Yixing’s leaking dick and stroking with a desperation Yixing relates to deeply.

“ _You know, I’ve modeled before,” Baekhyun says almost haughtily when they’re nearing the end of their shoot, but the humor is there, it’s always there._

_“Really? Naked, like this?”_

_“Yep.”_

_Yixing grins to himself. “Ah, wow, well you are a natural, I think. Where did you model before?”_

_“My bathroom,” Baekhyun answers matter-of-factly. “It has much better lighting than my bedroom.”_

_He strikes a ridiculous pose and Yixing cracks up laughing._

_He pretends not to notice the way Baekhyun’s dick is getting hard and the sweat on the back of his own neck at the thought._

It takes a moment for Yixing to get over the initial shock, the overwhelming pleasure of Baekhyun’s perfect hand wrapped around Yixing’s aching length. He doesn't even realize how loud his uncontrollable moans have gotten until Baekhyun is tugging his head up by the hair and attempting to silence him with his mouth.

The kissing is sloppy, probably not great if Yixing cared enough in this second to consider it, but it’s a decent distraction from the heat pooling in his gut; he props himself up on one hand and reaches between them, yanking Baekhyun’s underwear down and finally getting a hold of the stupid cock that had been taunting him since the shoot started, begging to be touched.

_Thick silence falls over the pair as Baekhyun rushes over to his pile of clothes, when Yixing deems the shoot complete._

_Baekhyun had been trying to distract both of them, that much was obvious, but whatever was on his mind that had gotten him so aroused wouldn't quit, it seemed, until he was flushed with embarrassment--the photographer assumed--and starting to fidget nervously._

_So Yixing freed him, unable to put him through anymore. He had plenty of good shots to work with and it was getting hard to ignore the desire in his gut, the sweat dripping down his back._

_The elephant in the room, so to speak._

Yixing doesn't hesitate to thumb the wet head of Baekhyun’s dick, making the younger _mewl_ and buck his hips. He bites gently at Baekhyun’s chin and complains, “Y-You’re so _loud_.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun pants, hips steadily gyrating, pushing his length into the hand around it. “Yeah. But I th-think you secretly like it.”

A pointed tug of his dick has Yixing groaning his agreement.

_“You know, I agree with you,” Baekhyun says suddenly, and Yixing almost dares to think the timing was purposeful, because when Yixing looks at him, he’s doubled over and slipping his underwear on, bare ass on display._

_Sudden visions of Baekhyun bent over a desk beneath him plague him and he trips on his way to turn off one of the lamps._

_Somehow, he regains balance, but then he realizes that Baekhyun has a hand under his elbow and is helping him stand up straight, which… is problematic. Because Yixing really wants to pounce him and the proximity isn't helping._

_But despite the tension, Baekhyun laughs. “There’s a cord there, you know.”_

_Yixing throws a sardonic laugh at him, then tilts his head in question. “What did you mean, you agree with me?”_

_Baekhyun’s expression softens, though a smirk is still present, and Yixing tries to ignore how neither of them have moved away yet. Even though Baekhyun is still only in his tight little boxer briefs. With an erection._

_And Yixing’s not faring much better either._

_“Everything you said when you were explaining your project to me,” Baekhyun explains quietly. “I agree. But I wonder if you see yourself in such a way.”_

_“Baekhyun-”_

_“Because you should.”_

_All inhibitions are out the window by the time Yixing’s lips are fused to Baekhyun’s._

_The younger man pulls him by the shirt to the couch and on top of him, and Yixing would be a fool not to let him. But he breathlessly says, “Anyone could walk in,” while Baekhyun untucks his shirt and leans up to kiss his neck._

_“Red slip on the door,” Baekhyun mumbles before returning his mouth to Yixing’s. A film department indicator that “recording is in session.”_

_“What if-” Kiss. “-someone-” Kiss. “-hears us…”_

_Baekhyun just laughs. “We’ll be quiet.”_

_Yixing doesn't think such a thing is possible for Baekhyun, but he’s also done protesting._

The doorknob to the main entrance rattles, and the boys on the couch freeze. They’re a complete mess, half-naked and a tangle of limbs and sweat, if anyone walks in-

“No, idiot, look at the red slip,” a voice says. “You can't just walk in.”

Then someone else speaks, presumably the one who had started to open the door. “Yeah, but I heard- is everything okay in there?”

Yixing opens his mouth to spout off some lie, but instead a strangled moan escapes--which he tries to hurriedly muffle against his arm--because Baekhyun is dragging his thumb firmly along the head of his dick, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Baekhyun laughs, surprisingly firmly and yells, “Yes, everything is fine!” as he sticks his free hand down Yixing’s boxers and starts fondling his balls. Yixing bites his own arm, hard--he’s so close--and Baekhyun tracks the action hungrily. “We’re just shooting for our film project! Action short film-” he breaks off when Yixing starts stroking him again, gaining the strength to move his teeth from himself, to the junction of Baekhyun’s neck.

The younger man literally shudders under him, and Yixing grins triumphantly.

“Oh, for Honlei, right?” the voice outside the door questions. “Cool man, we’re shooting our scenes for it later!”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, but his voice is still shakier than it had been before, “Nice! Well, we should… probably get back to-to filming.” He shudders again as Yixing whimpers over Baekhyun’s ministrations, licking the new, flaming red bite mark.

But then Baekhyun, playfully vengeful, strokes just the right spot behind Yixing’s balls, and he cries out and comes on Baekhyun’s hand and stomach before the stranger at the door can even fully say, “Right, sorry, good luck, man!” Let alone before he can walk away.

Yixing drops his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, muffling his soft moans there as Baekhyun continues to gently stroke him through his release, giggling and cooing praise into his ear.

When Yixing slowly floats back down from his high, he starts nipping at various spots of Baekhyun’s skin, grazing his teeth, experimenting.

“What are you doing?” the younger laughs. “It tickles.”

“Looking for…” Baekhyun’s breath hitches and Yixing grins. A spot under the ear. “An advantage.”

Without warning, he wraps his hand around Baekhyun’s abandoned length again and strokes relentlessly, simultaneously sucking yet another harsh bruise onto the model’s skin, on the sensitive spot under his ear.

The suddenness of it is what gets Baekhyun, Yixing thinks. Because he utterly _writhes_ under him, moans reaching pornographic levels of obscene as he drags his nails down Yixing’s back, grips his hair roughly, bucks his hips.

Yixing kisses away the _shout_ Baekhyun unleashes as he comes between them, kisses him sweetly all over until he finally quiets and has recovered enough breath to pull Yixing’s lips back to his.

They kiss lazily, content hums and grins interrupting every now and then. Baekhyun wraps his arms around the elder’s neck comfortably, unwilling to part just yet.

He’s obviously clingy in the afterglow, but Yixing really can't say he minds.

Eventually, reason returns to Yixing and he parts from an immediately pouty Baekhyun. “We’re still very much in a public, unlocked room, Baekhyun,” he laughs.

“Pretty sure no one will be coming in here for a while after that, though.” Baekhyun makes grabby hands at the photographer as he starts to stand up.

With a grin, Yixing bites his lip and squeezes the hands reaching out before pulling up his pants and tucking his dick back in. He goes to raid the cabinets lining the walls. “There are napkins in here somewhere,” he murmurs. “People always make a mess in here.”

Baekhyun bursts out laughing. “Oh yeah? Is this a common place for people to jump each other?”

A blush creeps up Yixing’s neck as he snickers. “Hardly. Although…” He finds the roll of paper towels and grabs it. “It’s not like I know what other people do in here.” He stops next to Baekhyun and stares at the couch mock-forlornly. “I’m never going to look at this couch the same again.”

Now Baekhyun giggles. “You’re welcome.”

Yixing rolls his eyes and takes to cleaning Baekhyun--who just complains that it tickles the whole time--then himself, before helping Baekhyun off the couch and trying not to stare at the red and purpling marks scattered along his skin. From Yixing’s teeth.

Yixing’s not sated, he realizes. Granted, one night stands have never been satisfying enough for him, but... that’s not it. He wants _more_ of Baekhyun, more time with him.

But Baekhyun’s getting dressed now, Yixing unabashedly watching, and knowing Yixing’s luck, they’re probably never going to see each other again.

“So I think you’ll have more participants, Yixing,” Baekhyun says once his jeans are buttoned.

Yixing scrunches his nose and frowns. “I don't think so.”

“No, really. My best friend wanted to do it, but he was worried.” He slips his arms into his shirtsleeves. “But when I expressed interest, he said he’d pose for you if I came back and confirmed that you aren't a creep and that you didn't try to fuck me.”

Yixing’s face must show his disappointment because then Baekhyun is biting back a grin as he walks over and pulls himself flush against the photographer… firmly grabbing his ass as leverage. Both of their shirts are still hanging open, the skin on skin sending a familiar shudder through Yixing as if he didn't _just_ get off. “Don't worry,” Baekhyun murmurs, moving to continue speaking against his lips, “What he doesn't know won't hurt him.”

They kiss and Yixing feels like he’s on cloud nine, lost and their location already forgotten again as he playfully nips at Baekhyun’s lips, hands finding a place on his bare waist under his shirt.

God, he wants more.

And then suddenly, Yixing is being roughly pushed against the nearest wall while Baekhyun licks and bites his way down until his pretty lips are sucking on one of Yixing’s nipples. The elder’s knees nearly give out on him as he unleashes a strangled moan.

 _Surely_ Baekhyun couldn't have just _known_ how much Yixing likes this.

He threads his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, gripping tight and hitting his own head against the wall. Baekhyun grinds their hips together and moans into Yixing’s chest.

“Baekhyun,” Yixing sighs, because Baekhyun is still rutting against him and playing with his nipples--his fingers pinching the one not occupied by his hot fucking mouth. “Baek- _ah_ \- B-Baekhyun. We’re s-supposed to be… leaving here… will d-definitely- _oh_ \- get caught…”

“Shouldn't have started biting,” Baekhyun murmurs before retaliating by _biting_ Yixing’s nipple.

Yixing’s dick is getting hard again.

He actually shouts at the sensation that courses through him, so loudly that Baekhyun shoots back up to silence him with a kiss, which is returned with utter fervor until Baekhyun starts giggling. “We’re quick learners,” he says, pressing his hips firmly into Yixing’s and nuzzling his nose against his neck. “I can’t believe I guessed that on the first try.”

They’re _both_ half-hard already. Yixing is truly amazed.

“My dorm is a two minute walk from here,” he suggests before he can talk himself out of it.

Baekhyun’s answering smirk alone is worth it. “Sounds like a one minute jog to me.”

Yixing bites back a grin.

He still has to pack up his camera and laptop though, and Baekhyun’s idea of helping seems to be fleeting, teasing touches and neck kisses. Though he does button up Yixing’s shirt, _and_ takes Yixing’s messenger bag from him and slings it around his own shoulders with a cheeky grin, therefore Yixing really can't be too put off.

-

Later, when they’re both a sweaty, tangled mess in Yixing’s sheets, sharing more lazy kisses in the afterglow, Yixing awkwardly asks, “Do you want to get coffee with me sometime, maybe?”

Baekhyun laughs, continuing to kiss him, and for a moment, Yixing thinks he’s not going to answer, but the younger one suddenly leans in, whispering, “How about I raise you one, and we get dinner instead? Tomorrow night?”

Yixing pretends to ponder it, trying to withhold a grin as he nods and kisses Baekhyun some more. “I guess I’m okay with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, constructive criticism, and kudos are always welcome and extremely motivating ;)
> 
> talk to me/see updates [here](https://twitter.com/bkxngs)!


End file.
